


For Him

by Scrunchles



Series: Disease [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Speeding Bullet (Team Fortress 2), Teasing, ties ups, with holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was awkward to discuss at first, the things he wanted Scout to do to him.</p><p>Then, in the middle of fumbling to undress before they tumbled to the bed, Scout had brought it up himself.</p><p>“I wanna do something different.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Writingcyan was curious what the rope mentioned in It's Catching was used for. I believe this is the first bondage I ever wrote, so bear with me.

It was awkward to discuss at first, the things he wanted Scout to do to him.  When the kid was just as content to get off on having a suck as he was to fuck or be fucked, it was almost as if it was a waste to bother trying.

Then, in the middle of fumbling to undress before they tumbled to the bed, Scout had brought it up himself.

“I wanna do something different.”  It was a gasp between lingering, open-mouthed kisses, but it stopped Sniper in his haste.  His hands slowed, tracing and cupping Scout’s hips rather than raking his trousers and briefs down all at once.

“What kind of ‘different?’ “  He asked, knowing that he had to be careful with this kind of discussion.  If he pushed it too far too fast, Scout would squirm out.  He’d done it with their graduation from strictly blowjobs to actual screwing, and he wasn’t going to make this wait another week while the kid built back up to it.

“I don’t know, just…” he looked frustrated, and Sniper swooped in to press a kiss to his lips, his jaw and neck.

“How ‘bout this…” he murmured into the boy’s ear, giving the lobe a sharp nip.  “Make me helpless.  Touch me, touch yourself, but don’t bring me off, make me want it.  Make me beg for it.”  He heard Scout’s throat constrict in a swallow, and he thanked God that the kid was less skittish about the things they could do to each other.  A month ago, and Scout would have been out the door and back in his own room.

“Yeah?”  Scout asked, his hands dancing over Sniper’s chest and the slight paunch of his stomach to get to his belt and pants.

“All we need is that rope on the door.”

And he was suddenly gripping air.

The rope had been all-purpose, hiking and climbing, tying things to the top of his van, or bundling his things to make them easier to transfer when they were moving bases.

It was in his room for practical reasons, something he could pass off as belonging to the curious invader.

He’d only wished that it might be used for this.

Scout had come back with the rope and grabbed his arm.  He allowed the boy to manipulate him, roughly shoving him onto the bed so that he could tie either wrist to the top rung of the headboard.  Sniper was a little worried about circulation, but he realized after Scout pulled away, thinking his work was done that he should be more worried about slipping out.

“Tighter, love.”  He told the young man, kissing the inner thigh hovering next to his face.  “If I can slip out, I will, and then all your fun will be ruined.”  His voice was a husky half-octave lower than usual, and he could see the shift in the boy’s underpants as he moved to tighten the ropes further, cock hardening at the sound.

Sniper flexed his hands before pulling himself up to sit at the head of the bed and pulling hard.  The headboard jolted, but his hands stayed in place. 

Scout smirked at him before dragging him back down the bed by the front of his pants and making a creative loop around his elbows, locking them into place with a swift, hard tug to prevent him from bending them and sitting back up again.  It put an uncomfortable strain on his shoulders, but Sniper wasn’t doing this for his own comfort.

“Oh, now that’s just mean, love.”  Sniper pouted as Scout continued to move down his body with the long rope.  He looked unsure what to do with the rest of it, and ended up just wrapping the thing around Sniper’s torso.  He didn’t much mind, there was plenty of time to get the kid familiar with further ways to bind him to the bed—or himself.

He felt the rough grate of the strands against his wrists and arms and watched the slow deliberation with which Scout removed his pants.  Just when he was about to ask what Scout was going to do with him, in an effort to get him moving, Scout leaned down and let a teasing breath ghost over his half-erect cock.

“How much y’want me?”  Scout’s warm mouth envelope him briefly, and he arched his hips into the air once it was gone, a soft noise leaving him as he tried to shift himself on the bed.  It was difficult with the kid sitting on his legs.

“Bloody—“  Sniper gritted his teeth and swallowed thickly.  “What makes you think I want you?”

Scout laughed at the question they both knew the answer to and moved up to grind his underwear-clothed cock against Sniper.   “I dunno… something about the way you called me ‘sweet’eart’ after the battle today.”  His bandaged hand moved up along Sniper’s stomach while his hips continued to grind them together, slowly beckoning Sniper to a full erection.

“Hmm… dunno anything about that, love.”  Sniper chuckled, grinding his hips up against Scout and enjoying the careful friction of it.

“Huh… maybe the way you slapped my ass on the way back into the locker rooms?”

“Must’ve missed Spook’s.”  Sniper grinned.

Scout slapped his stomach hard, and Sniper gasped, laughing at his reaction.

“Hey, hey, I’m just joking!”  Sniper wrapped his legs around Scout when the young man tried to get off the bed, and they ended up twisted around with Scout beneath Sniper and Sniper twisted in a very uncomfortable manner. 

“I’m getting your legs this time.”  Scout muffled from where his face pressed into Sniper’s stomach.

The man let a satisfied smile ghost across his mouth before loosening his legs and righting himself as Scout removed his own underwear and collected the spare rope to bind Sniper’s ankles to the backs of his thighs.  Once Scout seemed satisfied with his work, he traced a finger along the line of the rough rope and tanned skin.

Then, he began teasing the man again.

Scout touched himself, his eyes moving over Sniper’s helpless body.  “You can’t move, can you.”  It wasn’t a question, but Sniper wiggled in his binds, to show that he, indeed, couldn’t move.  “Shit… and you’re okay with that?  You don’t…?”  Scout’s fist had circled his cock, and he was giving himself long, slow strokes.

Sniper’s eyes followed that hand, and he swallowed.  “It’s you.”  He wanted friction, he wanted movement, anything against himself.  He tried to shift, tried to flex his arms to ease the arousal with movement, but, as he’d displayed before, he could barely move within his bonds.  “Fuck… gimme a hand.”  He grumbled, watching Scout’s free hand begin to touch his own testicles.

The kid smirked, and obliged, running his thumb across Sniper’s head as his fingers cupped the shaft and began stroking, gently and unsatisfactorily.  Sniper let out a harsh sigh.  “Scout.”  The kid’s hand tightened around him, and he wiggled, all the movements that would usually have come with Scout giving him a hand job restricted.  Instead of bringing his legs up around the other to bring him closer and maximize contact, he was left with futily scissoring his thighs at Scout, who was just out of reach, and could slip out of their grip even if Sniper could have nabbed him.

“Yeah, Snipes?  Gotta problem?”  He asked, his hand slow, teasing, with a quick pump and a hard grip thrown in occasionally.

Sniper arched at each good, hard pull, and gritted his teeth.  “Bloody hell…” he hissed, trying to arch into Scout’s hand more.

Then Scout withdrew his hand, and he made a soft sound, almost like a whimper, that caused the kid to start touching himself again with a vengeance.  He cupped his testicles and rolled them, his other hand flying along his cock like there was no tomorrow.  Sniper had to watch. 

“You like this, huh?”  Scout started talking again, as Sniper knew he would, and the man grinned at him. 

“Love it.”

“Watching me fuckin’ wank and you can’t do nothing about it.  Watchin’ me stop jerkin’ you off and there’s nothing you can do.  ‘Cause you’re tied up like a… like a fuckin’…”

“Trussed up like a turkey, yeah?”  Sniper supplied, his cock throbbing at Scout’s teasing words.

“Yeah… like a fuckin’ turkey.”  Scout gasped, his hips twitching up into his hand.    Another string of curses and attempts to taunt Sniper’s inability to help himself along, and Sniper was on edge.

“Scout… help me out, yeah?”  Sniper asked, his mouth dry and his breathing heavy and shallow.  It hurt, he was so hard and neglected that his cock and testicles were aching for release.  Listening to Scout was only making it worse, and he just wanted to be able to feel the pleasure of his lover’s hand on him again.

Scout looked up at him, his hand still moving along his own cock and he smirked.

“Not yet.”  He told Sniper, laughing at the man’s expression when he was denied.  “Not yet…” he repeated, his own hand moving faster and twisting around his base.  His face twisted, and he moved closer to Sniper as he approached release.  He came on Sniper’s distressed cock and testicles, his hand jetting along his length as the spurts died down to a drip.  He grinned at Sniper’s flushed, desperate face before moving forward to kiss him, his spent cock a welcome friction against Sniper’s erection.

Scout’s semen made their grinding slick, and uneven, but the younger man’s tongue distracted him as their hips moved against each other.  Sniper’s breathing became more uneven and ragged as he finally felt release approach.  Finally he was going to find relief—

Scout pulled away from his lips and made to move down farther on the bed.

“No.”  Sniper hissed, his thighs grappling to keep Scout on top of him.

“Hey, chill out.”  Scout laughed at his desperate plea, and kissed his way down Sniper’s chest and stomach to run his lips along his angry, ruddy length.  “I got this.”  He promised before slipping his mouth around Sniper and allowing the man to arch up into his mouth.  One of his hands moved to roll Sniper’s tense testicles around in his fingers, and his other hand twisted around Sniper’s base as his tongue and lips worked the man.

Sniper groaned and leaned his head back against the headboard, thrusting his hips as well as he could up into Scout’s mouth.  It didn’t take him long, but it felt like he’d been erect forever.

Scout pulled away and spit into the trashcan they kept handy next to the bed. 

Sniper was still blissfully twitching as Scout began to untie him, and he didn’t realize how much his knees and shoulders hurt until he was able to relax them and stretch.  Scout offered to massage him when he grumbled about it, but Sniper just pulled the boy into his arms and shook his head.  He wasn’t there for his own comfort, after all.


End file.
